Elesis and The Candy
by girl-chan2
Summary: /bad summary/ Berawal dari memakan sebuah permen dan memanggil adiknya, Elesis dikejar-kejar para adik-adik cowok! /my first GC fic! XD/


My first GC fic! XD

Maaf kalau kurang bagus karena saya masih amatir! Enjoy saja, oke? :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: GC bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, sedikit cross, genderbender pada beberapa chara, dll.

Catatan: Fic ini terinspirasi dari iklan permen! Apa ada yang nyadar kalau ada chara Vocaloid dan Dragon Warrior di fic ini? Kalau nggak ada, ya sudah! *digampar Reader.*

* * *

"Kakak! Temenin aku belanja, yuk!" ajak Elsword dengan riang sambil memeluk kakaknya dari belakang.

"Haduh, Els! Temenin kemana?" tanya Elesis yang mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang dibacanya.

"Ke Mall! Aku mau belanja bulanan!" kata Elsword sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ah, aku males! Bukannya ada Ronan yang bisa anterin kamu?"

"Kok kamu begitu, sih? Masa kagak mau nemenin adik sendiri belanja? Kita kan udah jarang belanja bulanan bareng!"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya! Tapi-"

"Huwaaa~ Kakak jahat! Kakak udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku!"

"Oke, oke deh! Aku temenin!" Elesis menghela napas dan akhirnya mengalah.

Tidak ada gunanya juga bertengkar dengan adiknya. Karena pasti hanya akan membuatnya tambah ngambek dan manyun seharian.

"Hore! Aku sayang Kakak!" Elsword pun mencium pipi Elesis dengan lembut dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Di belakang, Elesis hanya bisa tersipu malu dan mencoba menutupinya dengan koran yang dibacanya.

* * *

**-Di Mall-**

"Akhirnya sampai juga, ya!" Elsword pun langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Elesis.

"Iya..." jawab Elesis lemas.

Sebenarnya dia paling malas banget pergi ke tempat yang terlalu ramai. Tapi karena adiknya suka yang seperti itu, mau tidak mau dia harus menemaninya.

"Lho? Kok kamu lemes begitu? Semangat, dong! Aku ke sana dulu, ya!" Elsword pun buru-buru pergi ke tempat baju obralan yang juga ramai oleh adik-adik cowok.

Elesis hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu Elsword sampai selesai.

"Els! Udahan, yuk! Aku capek, nih!" kata Elesis sambil menenteng belanjaan adiknya yang lumayan banyak.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi! Baju di sini bagus-bagus, ya!" kata Elsword yang dari tadi bingung memilih baju. "Cocok yang mana, ya?"

Elesis menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini menjadi penyebab utama kenapa dia malas menemani Elsword belanja. Pasti lama karena melihat-lihat benda yang lain. Yah, sama halnya dengan adik-adik cowok yang lain. Kalau sudah melihat obralan baju, toko itu pun langsung diserbu.

Akhirnya, Elesis memanggil Elsword lagi. Sayangnya, nggak kedengeran karena ramainya suara adik-adik cowok di situ.

Saat ingin memanggil Elsword lagi, tiba-tiba tenggorokan Elesis terasa gatal dan tidak enak. Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan permen pelega tenggorokan.

Elesis tersenyum dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari kepalanya. Kemudian, dia membuka bungkusnya dan melumatnya.

"Els, pulang yuk!"

Sontak, semua adik-adik cowok yang lagi belanja di deket situ, langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tidak tahunya, seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah.

Itu adalah Elesis dengan suara yang lebih seksi untuk memanggil adiknya yang tercinta, Elsword.

Tiba-tiba, para adik-adik cowok tersebut langsung berlari keluar dari counter toko menuju ke arah Elesis. Mereka berlari sambil histeris sendiri dan teriak-teriak ala fangirl.

"Ya ampun, itu suaranya Elesis? Kyaaa!" jerit Flamy.

"Iya! Kok jadi seksi gitu, sih? Kyaaa!" jerit Ieyusha tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari ke arah Elesis.

"Itu suaranya Elesis? Kyaaa, seksinya~"

"Kyaaa, ke sana yuk buat dengerin suaranya lagi!"

Liling dan Thundy pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka pun ikut-ikutan mendekati Elesis.

"Itu suaranya Elesis? Seksinya!" kata Daren yang awalnya tidak percaya, namun lama-lama ikut tergoda juga.

"Iya, ya! Seksi banget, kyaaa!" jerit Lass.

Daren dan Lass pun ikut menghampiri Elesis sambil menjerit ala fangirl.

"Apa? Yang bener itu suara si konde merah?" tanya Cowboy tidak percaya.

"Beneran! Keren banget, kyaaa!" jerit Len.

"Kyaaa, seksinya!" jerit Raito.

Cowboy yang awalnya tidak percaya, langsung ikutan Len dan Raito berlarian dan jerit-jeritan bersama.

Elesis kaget total. Dia langsung speechless begitu 9 adik cowok yang tampangnya cakep-cakep, imut-imut, moe-moe mengerumuninya dan menjerit ala fangirl.

'Wow! Jarang banget gue dikerumunin ama adek-adek cowok yang tampangnya oke-oke semua! Body-nya juga oke banget!' batin Elesis dalam hati.

Elesis pun berdehem sesaat. Dia langsung memasang pose (sok) keren dan tersenyum.

"Mau ikut?" ajaknya dengan suara seksi yang menggoda dan menunjuk ke arah Daren.

"Wah, suaranya! Kyaaa!" Daren langsung menjerit kegirangan sendiri.

Para adik cowok itu pun sukses dibuat klepek-klepek oleh suara Elesis. Entah kenapa, Mall itu langsung rame dengan teriakan adik-adik cowok tersebut dan membuat orang-orang yang lewat langsung cengo.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Elesis lagi dengan suara indahnya. Sekarang dia menunjuk ke arah Liling.

"Kyaaa, suaranya nggak nahan~" Liling pun langsung histeris kegirangan.

"Huaaa~ Kakak~" teriak Elsword mendekati Elesis dan langsung memeluk kakaknya. "Suara kamu kok jadi seksi banget? Aku suka, deh~"

"Kita pulang yuk, Els!" bisik Elesis di telinga Elsword yang membuatnya langsung dag dig dug dengan suara baru kakaknya.

Mendengar suara Elesis lagi, kerumunan adik-adik cowok yang ada di belakang langsung berkoar-koar dan langsung mengejar Elesis.

"Elesis! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" teriak 9 adik cowok yang centil (?) dengan histeris dari belakang sambil berusaha mengejar Elesis.

"Huaaa! Els, ayo lari!"

"Iyaa!"

Elesis dan Elsword pun langsung tancap gas.

Orang-orang di sekitar Mall pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat. Mall ini kayaknya rame banget, ya!

"Elesis! Kyaaa! Tungguin kami, dong!"

* * *

**-Omake-**

"Ka-kalian kenapa?"

Elesis merasa aura di sekitarnya menjadi tidak enak. Dia sedang menghadiri rapat khusus yang hanya dihadiri oleh kakak-kakak cewek. Tapi yang dia dapatkan dari awal hanyalah death glare dan beberapa bisikan dari 9 kakak-kakak cewek di hadapannya.

"Lu mau tau kenapa kita semua jadi begini?" tanya Saphania yang tidak meninggalkan death glare-nya.

Kalau Kumi (1) sudah mengeluarkan dark aura-nya, sepertinya akan ada bahaya yang mengancam Elesis.

"Langsung saja ke intinya! Gara-gara lu, kemarin adik-adik kami jadi aneh! Ieyusha jadi histeris sendiri!" kata Leny kesel.

"Betul banget! Flamy juga jadi seperti begitu!" angguk Elwania.

"Gara-gara lu, Len jadi malu-maluin!" tambah Rin.

"Ho-oh! Masa adek gue Lass tiba-tiba jadi aneh gitu?!" gerutu Rufy (2).

"Otou-chan juga berubah jadi aneh! Teriak-teriak sendiri begitu!" tambah Lucy.

"Thundy juga!" (Icilya)

"Daren juga begitu!" (Saphania)

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Liling, hah?!" (Kumi)

"Sudahlah! Kasihan Elesis! Mungkin saja dia tidak sengaja!" kata Rara yang mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Mata para kakak-kakak cewek tersebut pun langsung melotot.

"Nggak sengaja kata lu!"

Telinga Rara langsung tuli sesaat setelah diteriaki oleh para kakak cewek yang lain.

"Ya ampun, Rara! Kok lu tabah banget, sih? Lu kagak lihat adek lu Raito juga fangirling sama Elesis?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya! Tiba-tiba langsung lari ke arah Elesis! Coba ke arah gue, bisa poligami, tuh!"

Entah kenapa, ucapan Rufy barusan membuatnya dihajar dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Berani lu poligamiin adek gue, lu bakalan mati di tangan gue!"

"Sekali lagi lu ngomong begitu, gue abisin lu pake tongkat keramat gue!"

"Awas aja! Nanti gue sembelih lu pake tombak gue!"

"A... ampun Saphania... Kumi... Leny..." kata Rufy setelah babak belur digebukin kakak-kakak cewek.

"Kemana Elesis?" tanya Elwania.

Mereka pun langsung terdiam dan melotot begitu mendapati Elesis sudah tidak ada di tempat. Tidak taunya, pintu terbuka dan terlihat Elesis sedang melarikan diri.

"Wah, gawat!" kata Lucy.

"Kenapa?" tanya Icilya heran.

Lucy pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Elesis yang sedang berlari.

"Elesis kabur!" jawab Rin sambil mengomel.

"Kurang ajar banget dia! Udah gue lindungin juga!" kata Rara sambil marah-marah sendiri.

"Semuanya! Mari kita kejar Elesis dan hajar dia!" perintah Saphania.

Dan para kakak-kakak cewek tersebut pun langsung berlarian tunggang langgang keluar ruangan untuk mengejar Elesis.

Menoleh ke belakang, Elesis pun langsung tancap gas.

"Woi, tunggu lu!"

"Huwaaa!"

**-The End (dengan Gaje dan kagak elite-nya)-**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Female Akun

(2): Female Rufus

* * *

Cowboy: "BakAuthor!"

Me: "Apaan?"

Cowboy: "Lu ngapain bikin fic beginian pas bulan puasa?"

Me: "Bodo amat! Lu kan bukan muslim!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!"


End file.
